Quiz (SMCU)
Quiz is a Demon that appeared in the film Sailor Stars: The Game Show of Doom ''as the main antagonist. She is the host of a game show called [[Cosmic Showdown|''Cosmic Showdown]]. Profile Quiz is presented as a typical game show host but also a cruel, sadistic and arrogant Demon who only cares about the ratings of her show, and has no qualms with destroying other worlds and taking lives if it means gaining more ratings and popularity to make her show successful. She is sadistic and mocking to the competitors (Usagi and her friends especially). Appearance Quiz is a light pink-skinned Demon with short blue hair covering her left eye. She wears a pink and red striped top with coat tails and a purple swimsuit underneath. Her red and yellow striped top hat has a big yellow question mark on it and she has two purple rabbit ears coming from the rim. She has blue, claw-like nails, white cuffs, a red bow tie and purple heels. Biography Quiz was one of the first Demons to be created by Professor Souichi Tomoe in the Death Busters program in 2010 from the fusion of a Demon Egg and a quiz book. Quiz is eventually captured by Juuban security forces and launched into space in 2012 after a disastrous storm. In space, Quiz steals a UFO from a distant planet and uses it to abduct various alien races, who she then forces to compete in the various games and challenges her show Cosmic Showdown presented – the winning team got a spaceship as a grand prize while the losing teams' home planets were blown up and the members of the losing team were executed in various methods based on a spinning wheel. In 2017, Quiz abducts the Inner Senshi team (Usagi Tsukino, Chibiusa Tsukino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino) while they are going for a picnic at the beach. After realising that Quiz is a Demon, the Senshi aim to take Quiz down to shut Cosmic Showdown off for good. Quiz’s main source of energy is a large battery hidden in her UFO used to manipulate time and space, which makes her very powerful. During the final battle, Usagi realizes this from a message transmitted by Professor Tomoe and has Chibiusa use her Pink Sugar Heart Attack to destroy it, causing the UFO to crash onto the Moon. The battery’s destruction also weakens Quiz, leaving her to be finally destroyed by the combined powers of the Sailor Senshi, turning her back into a quiz book. Sailor Moon Omega Returns Darkmatter Combinator Quiz is a member of an army of past enemies that were fought by the Sailor Senshi in the Dead Dimension which housed the spirits of the villains defeated by Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. After losing in an initial skirmish, all fifty-four members of the army were merged by Queen Metallia to form the Darkmatter Combinator. Quiz's head forms the head of the combined abomination. Though the stronger opponent, the Darkmatter Combinator proved to be unstable due to internal conflicting among the enemies composing the being over who got to finish the Senshi off. Taking advantage, the Senshi used the Solar System Sailor Senshi Makeup Dolls to destroy the Darkmatter Combinator with the Solsystem Hypernova Cannon, with Quiz along with it. Trivia *Quiz originated from a video game, [http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_S:_Quiz_Taiketsu!_Sailor_Power_Ketsushuu Sailor Moon S: Quiz Taiketsu! Sailor Power Ketsushuu]. *Before turning back into a quiz book after being hit by Super Sailor Moon's Rainbow Moon Heartache, Quiz’s last words are: "What a world…" *Quiz is the final Demon to appear in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe, and the only Demon from the original anime to return in the Cinematic Universe before Mikuji’s reintroduction in the first episode of Sailor Moon Omega. **Mikuji is mentioned in the film. **Being the only Demon to live after the disbandment of the Death Busters Program, Quiz’s role mirrors that of another Demon (Daimon) from the original series, Rangy. Rangy was formed from the Heart Snatcher oven after the demise of the Death Busters and their leader, Pharaoh 90. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Death Busters Category:Demons (SMCU) Category:Daimons Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Deceased characters